1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide rule devices, and more particularly to a slide rule device for finding particular calendar dates within a predetermined range of years. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a slide rule for finding particular calendar dates and particular calendar months within a predetermined range of years.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Calendars provide indispensable information. Social and business events are usually planned with great care well in advance, and without reference to a calendar, the planner would be lost to select a date for an event with confidence. And, in today's very complicated social and business climate, such dates must be planned often years in advance.
Unfortunately, calendars ordinarily span but a single year. Those calendars which show multiple years, generally do so by printing three or four whole year calendars side-by-side, as is frequently the case with check-book recording forms that are issued by bands. Therefore, it would be very useful if a date could be ascertained over a span of many years.
Some attempts along these lines have been attempted in the prior art. For instance, there are algorithms that can generate calendar date data utilizing a computer. There is a wide range of calendars on the market, including a perpetual calendar that displays the month, day and date by the turn of a dial; however, it does not have the year included in its design. The "Perpetual Calendar" is available through Spencer Gifts catalog. Also, double disk models my be imprinted with information, such as complete NFL football schedules for a particular year. A team would be lined up with a specific date, and the individual could view the opposing team scheduled to play that day; it also tells the individual whether the game is home or away and the estimated starting time of the game. While these and other similar calendars exist, they do not offer a twenty-seven year span of dates.
Accordingly, what is needed is a simple to use slide rule type calendar date finder that spans many years.